In multimedia conferencing, typically, a central server or other device manages the conference and maintains the various communications paths to computers or other client devices being used by parties to participate in the conference. Parties to the conference can communicate via voice and/or video through the server and their client devices, which can include, for example, a personal digital assistant, smart phone, telephone, or desktop workstation.
When people communicate during a teleconferencing event, for example, a conference call, web or video conference, it is often desirable for all parties to have access to various documents and other information relevant to the conversation. For example, when a customer speaks with a vendor about an ongoing project, it can be useful to have project information available. Some of this information can be obtained before a conversation occurs. For example, before calling the vendor, the customer can retrieve notes from a previous conversation or can download the latest specifications for the project from a company server.